Messenger of Fate
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Spike visits his nibblet at college when something happens, they get pulled into another world where the laws that kept vampires in check on Earth don't apply. Spike's chip doesn't work! Dawn is over 18 here. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, they all belong to Joss and I bow to his awesomeness

Messenger of Fate

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in the dorm with me Spike?" Dawn asked as she showed the 120+ year old vampire, her best friend, though the co-ed dorm to her room.

Spike eyed the guys that were there as they passed, he wasn't sure he liked the thought of Dawn staying in a co-ed dorm. He knew what guys thought about, he being one of course he thought about it too. As they walked down the hall he growled at any who looked at Dawn even cross-eyed, the girl was his. He paused, _the hell…?_ If Buffy EVER found out he even considered that a possibility she'd stake him on sight.

"Spike?" Dawn asked curiously as she stood in the door way to her dorm room. Spike shook his head and followed her inside.

"I doubt I'd get much sleep in a dorm full of hormone ridden girls who go on websites and write about some hot character or another." Spike replied as he entered the room. He looked around, not bad for a room shared by two girls.

Dawn blushed at that covering her mouth a moment, "I-I have no idea what your talking about Spike, it's no crime for girls to appreciate a total hunk."

Spike walked around the room a moment, "about that poppet, I don't know if I like you stayin in this co-ed dorm." He rounded on her after finishing his sentence and eyed her knowingly.

Dawn shrugged, "sure, why not?"

Spike leaned in with a stunned look on his face, "why not? I'll tell you why not those boys out there are thinking of nothing but doing the nasty with you and they don't even care whot you think 'bout it. I know because I am a guy, an I do think that."

Dawn groaned, "Spiiiike, I'm a big girl I do know how to say 'no'."

"Do you really think that would stop them if they were determined?" He looked at her seriously waiting for the young girl to respond, "I'd much rather see you in a girl dorm or better yet at 'ome and commuting to class."

Dawn sighed walking into her dorm room, "yes dad, whatever you say dad." She plopped on her bed and looked up with Spike with her patented Dawn pout/puppy eyes/trembely lip combination.

"Ohhhhh… don't use that combination on me it's not gona work…" Spike whined a little, continuing to look away, but his eyes kept tracking back to the girl on the bed, holding the fluffy little heart pillow he'd gotten her for Valentines Day this year. Spike finally caved, as Dawn suspected he would, and dropped his arms to his side. "Fine, but don't you come crying to me when one of the blokes tries to rape you an your traumatized from it."

Dawn grinned jumping up from her bed and hugged him tight. She knew that he didn't really mean that, if anything ever happened to her Spike would maim and/or pay someone to maim whoever did it. Spike sighed, holding his arms out of the way as Dawn hugged him. He finally closed his arms around her after a moment and hugged her back.

Dawn grinned up at him as she pulled away, "come on, I'll show you around the campus!" Thankfully it was night when Spike arrived and they could get to the tour right away. Spike decided to go along, a detailed map in his mind of the campus would serve him if someone ever needed to be tracked down and beaten to a bloody pulp. It also wouldn't hurt to know where the medical buildings were so he might snatch some blood while he was here.

***

It was a few hours later that the couple stopped at the main statue located near the middle of the campus grounds, it was a statue of a huge bird which Dawn had never seen before and Spike could have sworn he'd recognized from somewhere.

Dawn sat while Spike stood to contemplate the strange statue, "Whot did they say this was again poppet?"

Dawn looked up at the statue, a water moat like feature wound around it at the base and the running of the fountains made a soothing sound. "I don't know, everyone says it's an eagle but it's no eagle I ever saw."

Spike frowned looking the thing over, "It's not an eagle, it's a caduceus." At Dawn's curious expression he explained "A caduceus is an ancient mythical symbol for Hermes, the Greek messenger god. Why they would have a statue of that symbol here I'll never know." He pointed to the statue, "the serpents intertwining the staff are symbols of intercourse."

Dawn blushed at the mention of intercourse, if only Spike knew her hopeless crush she'd always had on him. But that was wrong wasn't it? He was over 120 years old and she was only 18, it was more than robbing the cradle, it was invading the womb.

"Hey, isn't that the same symbol that some medical places use?" Dawn asked, setting up. She was getting a little uncomfortable around this statue; something was totally wigging her out.

"Exactly right poodle, but they use the symbol all wrong. Typical humans…" Catching what he said and looking over at Dawn to see if he'd offended the young girl he amended himself, "not that you aren't different pet. Just humans typically don't think before they use somethin', bloody annoying."

"Hey Spike, can we head back to my dorm or something, I'm getting really wigged out right now." Dawn said standing from where she had sat.

"Just a mo' poppet, there's an inscription here. Looks like Latin." Spike smiled up at the girl, "come here an you'll learn a little Latin tonight pet."

"Spike I'm serious, I really don't like this statue. It's total creepsville." Dawn walked over to Spike, to try and convince the vampire to go.

"…Another world you may face, for the messenger of fate you create. Huh, sounds like gibberish to me." Spike leaned against the fountain, "what say we get a bite to eat nibblet."

"Ya, that sounds good. Anywhere but…" She trailed off as a soft glow came from the water right under the inscription that Spike had read. "Um, Spike? Remember when Giles told us not to speak Latin in front of the books?"

Spike was entranced by the soft glow coming from the water, "Ya poppet, what about it?"

"Do you think this might be one of those occasions?" Dawn looked from the shining water up to Spike. He didn't get a chance to answer as the water formed some kind of watery tentacle and grabbed a hold of Dawn, dragging her in.

Spike was quick enough to grab her hand and leaned over trying to pull the girl up out of the portal that had some how been created. However, before he could pull her out the portal sucked him in too. Spike saw bright multicolored lights, and the sensation of falling while going though this portal. He tried in vain to stabilize himself but the movement though the portal disoriented him and made that near impossible. He called out to Dawn but his voice seemed to stop as soon as it left his mouth.

He searched frantically for Dawn, for fear the girl was lost in whatever portal this was. He spotted a flash of dark blonde hair that he knew belonged to his nibblet, before everything went black.

***

When Spike came to he heard voices around him. He took a moment to cataloged how many voices and what language they were speaking to try and judge where they were. The language was distinctly Latin and Spike knew they were in deep. He spent a moment just listening to the conversation going on.

"But this one is a vampire! They are the highest respected being and if we kill the girl he may become angry at us." Voice number one exclaimed.

"If the female was his slave then where is her markings, or her collar showing ownership? I believe she is just a stray slave and she should be either executed or sold off." Voice number two reasoned.

"Regardless of what she is, she was with the vampire and we should wait for him to awaken and decide what should be done with her. If she is a stray or was defying him he will choose to execute her or sell her." Voice one declared.

Spike did not like the sounds of this. Somehow they had landed in a world where vampires were considered powerful and revered while humans were obviously slaves. He was a vampire, and Dawn was a human…this could not end well.

Spike began to set up and the two who the voices had belonged to shut up and looked his way. Both stood next to him as if examining him. Spike looked up and they reminded him of a demon back on Earth he just wasn't sure where he had seen them before. They had a row of small horns circling their head like a crown, and a twisted horn like beard protruding from their chins. They sported twisted fang like teeth and their skin looked pale blue in the light of the room Spike was in.

Their eyes are what creped Spike out. They were an eerie red that reminded him of those licorice sticks Dawn liked, Twizzlers he recalled her calling them. Spike called up his Latin vocabulary to communicate with them. "Where am I?"

The two demons, Spike decided to call them demons because he didn't know what else to call them; maybe he'd call them tweedle dee and tweedle dum; looked at each other and back at him before answering. "You are on Greecia, home of the vampire saviors."

"Vampire saviors, what are you talking about?" Spike mumbled as he rubbed his face.

"I suppose you are not from this world then, that explains why you appeared so suddenly," the owner of voice number one said. "2000 years ago Vampires found this portal and rescued many demons from the Slayer and brought them here where slayers cannot go. They brought with them humans as slaves for feeding. Today in Greecia no human is allowed to run free, they are all enslaved as feeders or servants."

"When vampires came to this world for the first time they stuck to night as they did on Earth but one day miracle of miracles happened. One was stuck outside during the day and found out Vampires do not burn here." The owner of voice number two spoke, this drew Spike's attention.

"Vampires don't burn here?" He asked very slowly.

Both shook their heads and Spike slowly got up. He walked to where he saw a door leading out; there was a good amount of sunlight shining under. He reached his hand out and opened it very slowly, carefully staying out of the sunlight. He then slowly put his hand forth into the light and it did not burn, it didn't even tingle. All he felt was the warmth of the sun's rays warming his skin.

Spike walked out into the sunlight and looked around the small village that reminded him of a village you might find in a text book describing the life of ancient people in Greece, no wonder they called it Greecia…

He looked up into the sun, a tear rolling down his cheek. He was standing in the sun and he wasn't burning. The sun warmed his typically dead clammy skin and he reveled in it.

The two demons who had addressed him earlier now brought Dawn out, hands tied and a collar around her neck. When she saw Spike standing in the sunlight and not even smoking she brought her bound hands up to her mouth and stopped struggling.

"My Lord, what do you wish done with the stray?" One of the demons asked, one or two he didn't know he lost count.

Spike turned suddenly, having been brought out of his trance, and looked at the sight before him. Dawn's hands were bound in front of her, a collar around her neck with a leash attached. It presented a pretty sight, and if it were any other time he'd have indulged in every sick fantasy he may have. Presently though he didn't have that luxury. He had to keep her safe and find a way out of this world back to theirs.

But…the conflict was that if he did find a way for them to get home…did he really want to go home? He was a simple man with simple needs. To be able to live in the sunlight again, after being damned to darkness over 120 years ago, was something Spike was hard pressed to pass up.

"My Lord is she a stray; shall we sell her off for you?" The demon asked.

Spike looked up sharply, "No! That one is with me." Spike walked over taking the rope leading to Dawn's collar out of the demon's hand, "she is mine…" Spike looked to Dawn, his eyes begging her to trust him.

"A thousand apologies my lord, we did not know of which situation you came to be in this world. For all we knew, she was a stray or a runaway." The first demon explained.

"And runaways are punished very harshly." The second added, "as it is, it is obvious she escaped your control and took her collar off, which should be punished."

Spike looked sharply at the demon, he was at a crossroads. He wanted to keep them safe and it seems to do that it was to conform to their rules. But he did not want to hurt Dawn. Truth be told, some of this did happen in his fantasies, but it was always consensual and happened in a playroom back home.

Dawn looked fearfully up at Spike and Spike looked back down at her. He did hold all the power at the moment, and the experience was a rush, but he had to remind himself to stay grounded. Dawn was one of the most important things to him and he couldn't afford to get careless.

He wound the rope lead around his hand, slowly bringing Dawn closer and closer until she was right up in front of him. "I don't know what kind of punishment I should indulge in though; she was trying to run away."

Dawn gasped as he jerked her forward and swung her around. He spoke softly enough so only she could hear, "Your gona have to trust me nibblet, we're in a bad situation."

She only nodded a little and kept the fear in her face. "M-master Spike, please I wont do it again I swear."

Spike sensed one of the demons coming up on the other side of him. He turned to address the demon but a whip was thrust in his direction. "To punish her with, ten lashes is the norm Master Spike." Obviously they understood enough English to learn his name.

This time Dawn did look fearful for real, she was going to have to endure ten lashes from a whip before they were out of danger. The other demon came along, taking Dawn to a whipping post Spike recognized as something slavers would use to whip disobedient slaves back on Earth before the civil war in America.

One ripped the shirt she wore in the back to expose skin and Spike growled, he did not want any of them to see any portion of her body.

After Dawn was secured the two demons back up and looked to Spike to await his strikes. Spike let go of the coil of the whip, letting most of the length plop to the ground next to his feet, still holding on to the handle of the whip.

The first strike sliced though the air with frightening accuracy and marked Dawn's back with a red stripe. She bit her lip, holding in the scream. It wasn't as painful as she first thought but she knew they'd only get worse.

As Spike aimed his next strike he considered how to lay the strikes so they didn't particularly crisscross. That is what made them hurt the most, he knew from experience. Angelus was an expert at whippings, however where as he didn't have as much control over the whip tail as he thought he did, the next landed crossing over the first.

This caused a shutter in Dawn and a gasp from the girl, a near scream. Tears ran down her eyes as she loathed admitting she was getting off on the pain. Her only thought at the moment was _"what would Buffy think?"_

Strikes three and four landed in quick succession on her skin, one right below the other. This time Spike had a bit more success in landing them parallel instead of across each other, however with Strike's five and six he was quickly running out of room to land blows and by that time Dawn was openly sobbing and screaming her pain with each strike.

_Oh Dawnie, hang in there for me. _Spike thought as he prepared to strike her for the seventh time, wishing she were psychic and could pick up his thought. He raised the whip and landed a seventh blow, right across the rest of them and when Spike heard the blood curdling scream he dropped the whip.

Both demons looked toward Spike with a frown, "Master Spike that was not ten, that was only seven."

Spike strode confidently toward the whipping post, if he showed them the shake in his hand or that he was terrified of really hurting Dawn they would be in deep trouble. "I know how bloody many it was, I know how to bloody count ya wankers!" He glared at the two, "I believe she only deserves seven and seven will be all she gets."

Both bowed, stepping back, "our apologies Master Spike, as you wish with your slave."

Demon number one, as Spike called him, left after witnessing the punishment. Demon number two bowed again, "I shall ready some rooms for you, Master Spike, and separate rooms for your slave."

"That won't be necessary; she will be sleeping with me in case I need anything from her." Spike made sure to keep his voice steady and sure, he would not have them doubt him.

"Of course Master Spike, any other requests," The demon asked while he still stood there.

"Yes, bring her some new clothing, she's my servant I don't need to be seeing her naked all the time." Spike barked the order. The other demon bowed and left.

As soon as both demons were out of sight Spike quickly untied Dawn's hands from the whipping post. He ducked under her bound arms, deciding it best to keep them bound for the time being so she didn't have to worry about holding onto him, and slipped his arm under her knees. Lifting her into his arms, he carefully placed his arm on her back so not to aggravate the whip marks.

Spike hurried them to the rooms the demon's spoke of before anyone saw him carrying a slave like he was. He would not make Dawn walk, as it was she had slumped against the whipping post as if her legs had given out.

"Spike…" Dawn's tiny voice sounded, sounding so delicate and breakable, "Spike, your so handsome from this angle."

Spike looked down at the girl in his arms, letting out a hesitant laugh, "leave it to you to notice something like that at a time like this nibblet."

"It's true, you are so very handsome. And then when I saw you in the sunlight, it was indescribable." Dawn spoke softly to the vampire whose arms she was in.

"You hush now okay? Spike'll take good care of you poppet; you just hang on to me." Spike said as he made it to the rooms. He held her carefully while closing and locking the doors to the room, thankful for the locks on doors that otherwise looked like they belonged in a history book.

Looking around Spike found the large canopy bed and a smaller cot to the side he figured was there for Dawn. _Like hell she's gona sleep there…_ He decided. Striding over to the bed there In the room he sat her down, still holding her in a setting position though.

"I'm gona lay you down poppet, I want you to turn over so you're on your stomach okay?" Spike asked, when he received a nod he ducked out of her arms. He held her up still and guided her over so she was not on her still bleeding back.

Spike took that chance to assess the room, see what materials were there. Taking off his trench coat and laying it across a chair he noticed the lack of medical materials. He supposed they expected her to just heal. Spike shook his head, he took off the red silk over shirt and laid it to the side to let Dawn wear, he was not using the clothing they had provided that was little more than rags.

Placing his booted foot up on the chair, he pulled a knife from its sheath and walked over to Dawn's side, "I'm gona cut your hands free poppet, just relax and let me do the work alright?"

Dawn only nodded and held still as she watched Spike lean over her and run the sharp combat knife under a coil of rope around her wrist and slice it. The rope loosened and Spike carefully pulled it away. He knew without needing to look there would be rope burns. The lack of medical equipment here in the room worried him, he had to do something about the whip marks and rope burns.

He tossed the rope away and then cut the rope leash away from the collar around her neck. The collar didn't worry him so for now it stayed. He used the knife to cut the rest of her blouse and pulled it off her.

Spike looked at Dawn's back full on then, the damage of what he'd done to her. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of what he could use to care for the marks when an idea sprung to his head. He looked back down to the marks and slowly leaned over. He glided his tongue along one of the marks, considering that if vampire saliva was made to heal then it should heal her now.

Dawn shifted then, trying to look back at the vampire over her, "Spike, are you licking my back?"

Spike looked up at the girl and nodded, "I am, vampire saliva heals wounds luv. Just hold still an I'll take care of this."

Dawn laid her head down, letting the vampire work. She smiled, "it tickles a little Spike." She actually giggled.

Her giggle made Spike smile, "I'm glad I'm providing some amusement for you poppet." He ran his tongue along another welt, this one bloody. Spike closed his eyes and mmmed as he tasted the blood, "your blood is exquisite poppet, so very sweet."

Dawn didn't say anything as Spike continued to run his tongue along her back, healing the 7 distinct welts there, but she did smile. Spike could be so very sweet, but he could also be cunning and rough when he wanted to. That is what attracted her.

When Spike had finished with the last welt she slowly sat up and turned to face him. He looked at her curiously as she sat up against him, coming ever closer to him, and pressed her lips to his. Spike pulled back a moment, looking down at her and considering the possibility of Buffy staking him if she ever found out. He decided he liked living on the dangerous side and leaned in, pressing his lips back against Dawn's.

He drew the young woman into his arms and wrapped her up in his strength. "Spike?" Dawn asked as she pulled away from the vampire, "would it be bad if I told you that it's always been one of my fantasies to be your slave?"

Spike could only smile and looked at Dawn, "would it be bad if I told you it had always been one of my fantasies to have you as a slave?" Dawn smiled at that and kissed him again, putting her arms around his neck. He ran his fingers though her silky hair, indulging in the kiss for a moment longer, before yanking her away. "Oi, is that any way for a slave to act?" He pointed to his feet, "on your knees poppet."

Dawn had squeaked when Spike yanked her way by her hair, but it wasn't so hard to really hurt. He knew just the right amount of force. "But Master, I-"

"I said on your knees, now." Spike shoved her to the floor; he kept a hold on her though so it was a controlled fall. She landed on her knees at his feet and he leaned over to her, "do you trust me poppet?"

Dawn looked up at him a moment, considering that question fully, before answering. "I do, master." She smiled some but it turned to one of false fear and pain as he grabbed her by the hair.

"Well then, you had better show it before I decide to take you back to blokes who seemed so willing to sell you for me. You'd think you'd be a bit more grateful I didn't give you the full ten strikes." He snarled at her and she quickly moved between his legs where she worked to remove his belt and open his pants. "Careful what you do pet, or that belt is gona find a nice target on your ass…" He finally let go of her hair and let the girl work.

Dawn got Spike's pants open and when he leaned back to let her get the pants off she complied. She untied his boots and took those off at the same time of his pants. When she just sat them to the side he hit her on the cheek, "don't just leave them there, fold them up, I don't like my clothes wrinkled."

She hurried to comply. Spike would have stopped if he didn't smell her arousal so strongly. He smirked; she was enjoying the play almost as much as he was. Spike pulled his black t-shirt off and handed it to her, "this too pet."

She folded it and once they were in a neat pile he pulled her head toward his crotch, this was where he'd take things slow. She undoubtedly was new to this and would allow her the time to adjust. Dawn reached out to touch Spike's half erect cock, exploring something that was completely new to her. She touched the tip, there was a bit of precum there and she looked at it. "Taste it," Spike said and she looked up at him, he nodded to her and she licked her finger that had the bit of pre on it. "What does it taste like?"

"It tastes musky, and really strong, Master." When she added the last word Spike knew she was okay with this, that she wasn't shaken by this being her first time. Spike smirked, "go on, give it a good taste then."

Dawn leaned in slowly and licked from base to tip and tested the taste of it. She licked the tip to try more of the taste and she jerked when Spike grabbed her by the hair. He growled at her, "take it in your mouth now, and be careful of the teeth or you'll get another whipping."

Dawn whimpered when Spike jerked her hard enough to bring her face in contact with his cock. He heard her whisper into her ear that if she needed to stop to say the Latin word for stop, and he told her what stop sounded like in Latin. This was her safe word and he did not want to hurt her on her first time. She nodded in affirmative and he leaned back up. She leaned in taking the head of Spike's cock into her mouth slowly, taking on only as much as she could handle.

Spike groaned and closed his eyes; her mouth was so fucking hot that he knew he was in heaven. He was in a world where he could be in the sunlight and he was getting with the one girl he'd wanted to ever since seeing her for the first time.

She did her best to give him a blow job, it being her first time she was sure she sucked at it. No pun intended. She used her tongue and concentrated on the suction since she couldn't take on more of his cock. She knew if she had practice at it she could probably take his whole cock but she didn't have experience, so wouldn't take on all of it.

"Oh that's perfect poppet, do that with your tongue again." When Dawn complied he fisted her hair but only held her in place. He didn't try to force any more of his cock into her mouth. "Gooooood," Spike purred, "concentrate on my balls now." Dawn removed her mouth from his cock and looked to the sac below. They were in perfect proportion to his cock and she wasn't sure if it was possible to have nice looking genitals but Spike did in her opinion. Of course she didn't have many to compare it to but that didn't lessen her opinion.

Leaning in she began to lick at the sack, it was slightly hairy, proof that Spike does shave his balls but hadn't recently, leaving some stubble on is sac. She sucked one into her mouth and paid exclusive attention to it while she reached up a hand to stroke his cock.

Spike groaned, "fuck yes Dawn, luv, that's perfect. You are a quick learner…" Spike held on to her head and soon he felt his balls drawing up, preparing to shoot his load. He did not want to waist it, "enough, I want your pussy now."

Dawn let Spike pull her off his genitals and draw her up into his arms. He rolled, pulling her onto the bed with him so that she was now below him. "And I want your neck, this has to go." Spike touched the collar at her throat. He unbuckled it quickly and tossed it across the room. He ran his fingers down her body, teasing her nipples as he came to them, and finished at the top of her jeans where he pulled the fastens lose with one hand.

The jeans were gone soon, across the room with the rest of their clothes, and it was then dawn decided to speak. "Will it hurt?"

Spike looked up at the sudden question. He would have punished her for speaking out of turn if the question didn't sound so venerable. He crawled up her body so that the two were closely pressed together, "I wont lie to you poppet, it's gona hurt a little at first since it's your first time. But it'll get better, I promise."

She nodded, bringing him down for a kiss, "I trust you Spike." She spoke softly to him, afraid he might go if she spoke any louder.

Spike shifted, bringing himself between her legs and lining up at her entrance. He pulled her up into her arms and spoke into her ear softly, "take a deep breath, an release it when I tell you poodle." He supported her. As he pushed inside he told her to release her breath. When she finally ran out of breath Spike was deep enough to touch her barrier and with the last little bit of breath going out he broke though.

Dawn inhaled quickly, the pain unexpected but not unbearable. Spike looked into her eyes as he held on to her, "Hold still, hold onto me pet. Keep breathing deeply poppet."

Dawn did as he told her and she was surprised to find that the pain quickly dissipated with the techniques he told her to use. When she was finally relaxed and pain free he began to pull out until only the head of his cock remained inside and drove into her.

Dawn saw stars, whatever spot Spike had hit on his way in was her new favorite spot. Spike chuckled seeing the dazed look on her face, "That's the G-spot poppet, a girl's best friend."

Dawn held onto Spike as he lowered her back to the bed where she'd rest while he drove into her, "and what is a guy's best friend?"

Spike chuckled, it would figure she'd ask that, "a guy's erotic spot is called the prostate pet, it's found in his ass."

"His ass?" She asked, amazed.

Spike smirked, already starting a steady pace of driving into her and pulling back out. "I'll show you later," he closed his eyes as her muscles clenched around him, oh but it was so good to be back in a warm body again.

Soon he had her screaming in a completely different reason, screaming for her release that was so very close. Spike was careful to hit only the spots that would bring her near the peak just as he was so close. He wanted the both of them to climax together.

A considerate lover brings off their partner first; a good lover brings both off at the same time. He smirked and picked up the pace, he was done being nice. "OH gods, Spike bite me!"

Spike considered that for a moment, he didn't' realize at the time but when he was whipping Dawn the chip didn't go off. There was something about this world that neutralized the chip. Well that was just another reason to stay in this world in his opinion, but he'd consider this later. For now this meant he could bite Dawn without any pain to himself.

He switched to his vampire form; And Dawn reached up to stroke the ridges. Spike purred and groaned; no one knew the ridges were so sensitive and gave vampires pleasure but Dawn sure knew now.

Spike waited until the very moment they were close to the edge, so close they would only need a slight push to fall, and he did it. He buried his fangs into her neck like he hadn't been able to for so long and pulled from her femoral artery like an addict to his favorite drug.

Dawn screamed her completion and her muscles contracted around him. That was the last push Spike needed before he too was falling over the edge and spilling his cool seed into her heated depths. He rammed himself in deep where he continued to pulse in her. He held perfectly still, his cock in her at one end, his fangs at the other. He no longer pulled any blood from her neck, only held the fangs in place.

When he finally finished, and his cock stopped pulsing within her, he slowly removed his fangs from her neck and slowly pulled himself out of her pussy. He groaned, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "Spike," Dawn panted, "that was amazing!"

"Damn right it was, your blood tastes so sweet poppet." He licked her neck, closing the wounds to heal. He slowly sat up and got off her to set on the side of the bed. He rummaged around in his trench coat for his cigarettes. He wanted a nice post-coital smoke while he thought things over.

He lay back on the bed while he lit up and Dawn rolled to lie against his side and snuggle. Spike smiled, she was a snuggler. That suited him just fine, he was a snuggler too. He wrapped his arm around her protectively and pulled her closer. "Spike, are we gona get home?"

"Of course we will poppet; I'll find us a way out of here." He wasn't as confident as he sounded. There had to be something to get them back. He figured at the very least he could make nice with the vampires of the world and find their way to get back to Earth, they had to have a way back in order to bring in all the demons that they had.

"It's just; you can walk in the sunlight here. And your chip doesn't work here." Dawn said as she looked up at him.

"You figured that out huh?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"After you didn't drop like a stone when you struck me that first time I kinda figured it out." She smiled, "but this is good, the chip doesn't work so you don't experience any pain. Not only that but you can walk in the sun!"

"Dawn, let's get somethin' straight here right now." Dawn sat up worried Spike was about to push her off or something. She waited patiently, "if it was up to staying here so I could walk in the sun, and being with you where you belong; and where you belong is back on Earth with that lot you call your friends an family; I'd skip the whole benefit of sunbathing again to make sure you got home."

Dawn's face split into a smile and she leaned up kissing him, "you are the most thoughtful and kindest man I have ever met."

"Am not, you take that back right now!" Spike jerked away looking down at her as if she had just called him the slimiest toad known to man.

She laughed, "no," she got up, straddling his waist. "You are the kindest and softest man to consider me before yourself."

Spike moved trying to playfully get away, "no, lies all of it!" He tried to run away but the smile on his face belittled his words, "I'm the worst kind of wanker you can find!"

Dawn laughed throwing her arms around him and hugged him to her. Spike slipped his strong arms around her to support her and smiled softly. "I'll get you home poppet, I swear it."

Dawn smiled closing her eyes; she laid her head on top of Spike's head where his head was rested against her bosom. She found herself saying the same phrase again, "I trust you, Spike." And she had to admit she believed in Spike 100%.


End file.
